


Great Minds

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is having trouble with getting Jim’s gift picked out and delivered.





	Great Minds

**Title** : Great Minds   
**Type** : Slash   
**Rating** : Teen  
 **Word Count** : 1500  
 **Summary** : Blair is having trouble with getting Jim’s gift picked out and delivered.   
**Warnings** : slight angst, sappy

** Great Minds **

Blair had went down to the Amish store and ordered a new desk for the office, for Jim. It was going to be gorgeous. Well, _going to be,_ were the key words. Every day Blair had a call from the store saying something had happened and it wouldn’t be out that day. They would focus on another day and then he’d get the call about that. What was with these Amish people anyhow? Why did they even have phones? Blair had two days left before the desk was supposed to be Jim’s main gift. Instead, Blair was hunting all over town for a replacement present.

Blair decided on a new gun for Jim, but the one that Jim had wanted was all sold out. Blair was ready to give up. But alas, that wasn’t in his nature, so he was still going to try something else. 

He went to a leather gallery and tried to order a new gun holster that would be engraved. They informed him that they were sold out. Even the one that was on display was sold. And this wasn’t the only place in town that Blair went to. He tried four other places. Same problem. Same story. 

Blair was desperate. He went down to the Amish store that afternoon so he could ask them what the problem was. He walked in and asked them why it wouldn’t be done before Christmas. The man in charge said that his associate had sold it while he was at lunch, not knowing it was Blair’s. 

Blair asked, “There is no way you could have one done in time?”

The man looked at him like he was an idiot and said, “Its tomorrow. We can’t have that done in that short of time. But we have a gorgeous dresser. Does your friend need a new dresser? Come and see this beautiful piece of craftsmanship.”

Blair followed him over to the wall and saw the most gorgeous dresser he had ever seen in his life. Blair was shocked at how moved he was by this piece of furniture. “How much for this?”

“Two hundred more than what you had already paid us for the desk.”

Blair frowned because he didn’t have another two hundred dollars on him. 

The salesman said, “For all your trouble, I would give it as an even trade. How is that?”

“That would be perfect. How much is the mirror?” Blair wondered. It was gorgeous too. 

“It’s included. We want our patrons to be happy. It was our fault that your desk got sold on the day you were going to pick it up. It was a true work of art too.”

“Well, he really needs the dresser more than the desk, actually. So this is going to be nice. I just don’t know what I’m going to do to keep it a secret.”

“We will deliver it and you cover it with a Christmas sheet. Warm him that he can’t look or he won’t get it.” The man, named Norman, smiled. 

“He has to work all night long tonight. Could you possibly deliver it tonight? I’ll have the sheet ready.”

“Yes, Mr. Sandburg, we’ll get it to you by 7:00 tonight. Is that good? It will be delivered by a place called Two Brothers. They deliver all our items.”

“Thank you, Norman. You’re a life saver. And call me Blair.”

“Merry Christmas, Blair. They will see you tonight at 7:00.”

Blair left the building so happy, he could hardly see straight. Jim was going to be crazy over that dresser. He had spent a lot more than he planned on Jim, but after all, this was their first Christmas together. It was special. Jim was special. Now, to hide the dresser.

* * *

Blair’s phone went off and he answered smiling. It was Jim. “Hey you, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be in court all day and then working tonight.”

“Court got cancelled and I don’t have to work tonight at all. I was thinking that it would be a good night to take my love out for dinner. Does that sound good?”

Blair didn’t know what to say. “Sure, that’s perfect. What time are we going out?” In his mind, he was going crazy with thoughts. 

“I thought we would be gone from 6:00-8:00. Would that work for you?”

“Yes, that works for me. I have to make a call, man, see you at 6:00.” Blair closed his cell and opened it again. He called Megan. 

“Hi, Sandy. What’s up?”

“You know how I gave you a key to the loft for emergencies? Well, I have one and wondered if you could do me a favor.” Blair told her the entire story and she laughed. 

“I’ll wait for it, Sandy. Not a problem.”

“I have a sheet to cover the dresser that is a Christmas sheet. Could you cover it up for me? It’ll be in the office.” 

Again, she laughed and answered, “Got it handled, Sandy. You go out and have a good night together.”

Blair sort of wondered why she thought it was so funny. It wasn’t funny in his eyes. “Thanks, Megan. See you later. In fact, I’ll see you tomorrow at Simon’s for dinner.”

“See you then, Sandy.”

Blair knew that he had to make a place for it and have it not noticeable. Then he realized that he didn’t need to have it any special place. It could be in the middle of the room for all he cared. Jim was going to love it.

* * *

Blair noticed that there was a Christmas sheet sitting on the futon in the office. _Why is this here?_ He would have thought about it more, but Jim was due home in ten minutes. Blair had to get finished getting ready. 

When Jim walked in the door, Blair was ready to go. Jim washed his face and they were on their way out the door. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you had someone coming to the house,” Jim joked. 

Blair laughed. “I’m hungry, guess who forgot to eat today? I had a candy bar for lunch and that was it.”

“That explains it then. Is Brad’s okay for tonight? I thought we’d play some pool and throw some darts.”

Blair’s eyes could have lit up the road. “That’s perfect. I’ll be the designated driver.”

“Works for me. I’ve been craving a beer all day long.”

They parked and walked into Brad’s Bar and ordered a drink and their sandwiches. Brad’s made the best sandwiches in town. Both of the guys just loved them. 

They talked about their day and just had a really good time. Jim knew that pool and darts were up next.

* * *

Megan got to the loft and kept snickering. Two pieces of furniture were being delivered. There were two Christmas sheets to cover them with. Jim had ordered a desk for Blair and Blair in desperation had ordered a dresser for Jim. Jim had told Megan that he had found the dresser too but it had already sold to someone when he checked on it that day. 

At 7:00 on the dot, there was a knock at the door and one of the brothers asked if she knew where she wanted them. She pointed to the middle of the living room and he said, “Great. We’ll be up with the first piece, then the mirror and the last will be the desk.”

Megan moved the furniture a little so there would be more room for the new items. When they finished, they helped her cover up both things with the sheets. Thankfully, they had king size Christmas sheets because this furniture was really big. Megan gave them their tips that she promised to do from both Jim and Blair. Then they were off.

Megan locked up and was out the door by 8:00. She couldn’t stop smiling. Jim and Blair were so damned sweet. She just couldn’t get over it.

* * *

At 8:30, Jim and Blair arrived home. Blair said, “There is going to be something covered in the living room for you. Don’t peek okay?”

“That’s odd, because there is something that got delivered for you that is covered too. No peeking for you, either.”

“I promise,” Blair answered happily. 

They both walked into the living room and saw the big pieces of furniture and Blair was the first one to say, “You bought the desk?”

“And you bought the dresser?”

“How could this have happened, Jim?”

“Great minds and all that, Blair. Merry Christmas. We get to open our presents early. Then we’ll celebrate upstairs all night.”

Blair locked the door and shut the lights out. “Not until tomorrow morning, Jim. I want to come down to this in the morning. But we can celebrate upstairs as you planned.”

“Now you’re talking, Chief.”


End file.
